


A Game

by Zoomzoom97



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fun, Funny, Gen, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoomzoom97/pseuds/Zoomzoom97
Summary: I wrote this for Kayley (@kayleymcphee on twitter) for the DrakenNierSwap Snow in Summer exchange. It's like a secret Santa, but for Nier/Drakenguard stuff and its also in the summer. Anyways, I used the prompt I was given for some nice fluff with Pascal and the machine children. I also worked Emil in there too.There's no real shipping happening here, its just pure wholesomeness and a few jokes.It is important to note, that the story isn't here. Or written into Ao3. Unfortunately, I wrote this in google docs. Ao3 strips the CSS from the google doc, so it makes the writing piece a mess. I wanted Kayley and whoever else that may read this to have a good time reading it. That left me with no choice but to use a google link. The link is posted below. I apologize for the strange delivery method here. I had a deadline to hit and I forgot about the Ao3 CSS thing until that deadline ^^'There's obviously no NSFW here. Just Pascal being a good uncle, kids being goofy, and Emil being Emil.I hope you enjoy!-Zoom





	A Game

  
  
[The Google Link](https://docs.google.com/document/d/15EsUj1STi7riSbVSX5ckdsnpHQN_KpRjmysrfl5DcMQ/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
